H50 Rugrats style
by Lost42
Summary: When Cynthia goes missing it's up to the Rugrats to find her.


This story is kind of a parody of Hawaii Five O. I really miss watching the show. So I thought I'd write this. The kids are four in this story. Dil is three. Ji Yeon is two. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Min Jun was sitting on the couch watching a show about cops in Hawaii. It was the only live action show he had any interest in watching. Probably because one of the cops reminded him of his daddy. He was glad it came on Friday nights so he could watch it instead of going to bed like he did on school nights.

The next day Min Jun and Ji Yeon were playing at the park when Tommy and Chuckie joined them in the sandbox.

"Hey guys." Min Jun greeted as he scotted over to make room for the boys."Where's Kimi?"

"And Dil?" Ji Yeon asked.

"She's at gymnastics class." Chuckie answered.

"Dilly's at his preschool test to see if he gets in." Tommy answered.

"Oh." Both Korean kids said. They continued to play with the sand but soon grew bored.

"This used to be fun, but now it's only fun if we go to the beach." Tommy commented standing up and dusting off his blue shorts.

Suddenly they heard shouting over by the teeter totters. They all got up and made their way toward the commotion.

"What's going on Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Tommy!" Angelica exclaimed."I'm so glad you're here. It's terrible."

"What happened Angelica?" Tommy said loudly to get her attention.

"Somebody kidnapped Cynthia." Angelica cried.

"This isn't like that time you tricked us into believing Cynthia was kidnapped so you could get candy is it?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm telling the truth Finster. Somebody really took her this time." Angelica insisted.

"Looks like a job for Five O." Min Jun said.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"It's a tv show about cops that I watch with my dad." Min Jun explained."Come to my house and I'll show you."

Looking for Cynthia would have to wait as all the kids were called to go home.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow." Tommy said.

"Since there's no school tomorrow you guys want to sleep over at my house?" Min Jun asked.

"That's a good idea since you live closest to the park anyways." Tommy pointed out. They all went and asked their moms about a sleepover and they all agreed.

Later on that night they all sat around in the living room eating pizza and watching Hawaii Five O, minus Angelica, who had no interest in sleeping over with a bunch of boys.

"I like that Steve guy. He's really brave and has good ideas." Tommy said as they finished an episode that was on the list of recorded shows.

"I like Danny. He's cardful about what he does." Chuckie commented as the another episode began to play..

"Chin is my favorite." Min Jun announced." He's really smart and good with computers."

"We all got characters to be like to find Cynthia but who's going to be the girl?" Tommy asked.

"Ji Yeon can be Kono." Min Jun said. The other boys looked at each other.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tommy asked."I mean she is kinda little."

"Tommy member when Dil was little and you let him play with us anyway?" Chuckie asked. Tommy nodded.

"She can handle herself and she's walking now so she won't slow us down." Min Jun assured them."And we're cousins just like the characters on the show."

"I thought you was brother and sister now?" Tommy asked.

"We're both." Min Jun said."I get confused sometimes so I just say we're both, cause My auntie and uncle adopted me from my real mommy and daddy."

The next morning Min Jun went through the playroom picking out toys he would need. He grabbed some plastic handcuffs and a plastic police badge and a few other things he thought he would come in handy. He loaded everything up in his police car and they made their way to the park.

"What do we got Zack?" Tommy asked the blond as he bent over the crime scene from yesterday. Tommy had told him to meet them when he went home to get his overnight bag and saw Zack there playing with Dil.

Seeing the scene before him, Min Jun imagined Tommy in tan cargo pants and a dark blue button up shirt and Zack in a zipped up dark green jumpsuit type outfit leaning over some plastic in the dirt. Min Jun was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it, while Ji Yeon jeans and a white tank top and Chuckie wore a white shirt and black tie with black pants.

"It appears that the toy napper left some evidence." Zack explained holding up one of Cynthia's shoes."I also found some footprints over there."

They all turned in the direction that Zack pointed and began making their way over to the sand. They saw Angelica sitting on bench not to far away.

"Min Jun, you and Ji yeon go talk to Angelica. See if she remembers anything else from yesterday. Me and Chuckie will stay here and search for clues." Tommy instructed,

"You got it boss." Ji Yeon said and the two cousins headed over to Angelica.

"I hate getting sand in my shoes." Chuckie groaned and sat down to dump the sand out.

"Just take them off." Tommy told him taking out a shovel from one of his pockets. After empying his shoes, Chuckie sat them down away from the sand and rejoined Tommy.

Over at the bench Angelica was retelling the events of yesterday.

"I already told you I was playing with Cynthia in the sand and somebody came and took her." Angelica stated.

"Did you see who took her?" Min Jun asked.

"If I saw who took her would we be here right now?" Angelica snapped.

"I guess not." Min Jun muttered.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything at all?" Ji Yeon asked one last time.

"Well I actually do remember something now."Angelica started."The person who took Cynthia had red hair."

After talking to Angelica the kids met at the playroom, which Min Jun dubbed HQ.

"Did Angelica tell you anything?" Tommy asked crossing his arms as they all stood around the block table.

"She said the person who took Cynthia has red hair." Ji Yeon answered.

"Ok then we need a list of all the kids who come to the park who has red hair." Tommy said.

After coming up with a few names of kids with red hair they went down the list and checked off the least likely suspects, leaving one name left.

"Where were you yesterday around snack time?" Tommy asked the taller red haired boy.

"I was here why?" The boy asked.

"Did you see a doll like this?" Chuckie asked holding up a picture of Cynthia.

"Yeah I saw it. Why?' The boy asked.

"It belongs to Angelica and it's missing." Tommy told him.

"Why would I take a doll?" The boy asked.

"Cause we all know you hate Angelica." Tommy said getting frustrated.

Just then the boy got up and started running. Tommy saw some blond hair sticking out of his pocket and began to chase him, Chuckie following along.

Eventually the boys lost sight of him. They stopped to catch their breath. They were relieved when suddenly they looked up and saw Ji Yeon up on one of the towers of the big toy, but in the boys imagination it looked like a roof top. As they were looking up they saw Ji Yeon shoot at the runaway the boy. He quickly fell to the ground and Min Jun held him in place while he waited for Tommy and Chuckie to catch up.

"Nice shooting." Tommy commented once Ji Yeon had joined them on the ground.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon said picking up the plastic balls that she had shot out of the gun.

"I told you she could help us." Min Jun commented giving ji Yeon a hug.

"Ok Timmy why did you take Cynthia?" Angelica asked in an angry tone when she approached the kids, who had tied Timmy up.

"Cause I wanted to." Timmy answered.

"That's not a answer." Tommy stated crossing his arms and glaring at Timmy.

"Well it's all you're gonna get." Timmy answered as he ran off.

"Should we go after him?" Min Jun asked.

"Nah. If he steals more toys we'll just stop him again." Tommy declared.

Let me know what you think and I might write more of these stories.


End file.
